My Heart
by Rayne Arianna Maranochi
Summary: This is my version of the story behind nick199945 video called "Life Is Strange:Max and Chloe(PRICEFIELD) Tribute-MY HEART-PARAMORE". I hope you watch it to better understand the feelings behind this story. This is a sort of Alternate Timeline where Arcadia and Chloe are safe and Max and Chloe have had their first fight as girlfriends and realize what they mean to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a Pricefield fanfiction based on a youtube video I saw. The video is "** **Life Is Strange:Max and Chloe(PRICEFIELD) Tribute-MY HEART-PARAMORE" by Nick199945. If you want to understand this story a bit better I recommend going and looking up the video and watching it. I figured the song really fit with the pairing, and the video itself tells a story all on its own, I'm just writing it all out with permission from the video maker. Anyways, like always I hope you enjoy.**

 ** _Max Pov_**

In the beginning I never really thought to long on it. I mean, I guess it really hit me that I couldn't do this all on my own, that if she wasn't with me I wouldn't know what I'd do. I think the first time I realized this was after our fight in her truck. I could understand where she was coming from, but at the same time it wasn't fair to blame her father or her mother for what happened that day. William didn't choose to die, and Joyce didn't have any way of knowing what was going to happen either. It was just a shitty circumstance, sometimes shitty things happen to good people, and at times that can make it seem like the whole world is crashing down around you, like everyone is against you and no one is there to fight for you. So while I can't really agree with Chloe's line of thought, at least I can understand where she was coming from.

Chloe...huh. Who would have thought that we'd end up where we are now even after all these years apart. We were best friends, inseparable. Then I had to move, it's not like I had a choice in the matter any more than she did. If I could have, I would have chosen to stay by her side, I would never have left Chloe. Instead, I waited and never once called, or sent her a letter, or an email. I was a massive tool, but it's not like she tried to get a hold of me either. Though I suppose that's the point isn't it. She was hurting and as her best friend I should have known that and tried to get a hold of her and at least talk to her about it...but I never did. I don't think she'll ever know just how much I regret not picking up the phone and calling her. You know, she was part of the reason that Seattle sucked so hard. She was always on my mind in one way or another.

I think, I was scared of how she would react if she got a call from me one day out of the blue. I was terrified that she wouldn't want to talk to me, or that she'd be so pissed off case I hadn't been there for her when she needed it, or that I had taken so long to call. In the end I guess it didn't really matter because when I got back to Arcadia Bay she was pissed off anyways, at least she was after I saved her life in the bathroom from being shot by Nathan Prescott. Christ on a bike, pardon my language Kate, but that scared the shit out of me. Sure being able to rewind time was freaky enough, but I will never not be grateful for having that ability, especially when it's allowed me to save Chloe so many times. Chloe means the absolute world to me, and I suppose if I really thought about it, I've always been in love with her in one way or another. Back before we moved I'd always felt close to Chloe, but I don't think I ever really realized just what I felt for her until I saw her dead on that bathroom floor. I felt like my heart stopped and just dropped right out of my chest and onto the floor with her. I've been in love with my best friend since before I was able to understand. It's one of the major reasons why I couldn't date Warren. I mean he's a good friend, but he'd be better off with Stella who actually likes him that way and isn't in love with someone else.

You know it's weird, Chloe and I used to fight sometimes in the other timeline, but we don't fight so much in this one. At least not after I went back and got shot instead of Chloe. I couldn't make that choice, I knew there had to be another way other than either Sacrificing Chloe, or Sacrificing Arcadia Bay. What kind of a choice if that? So lucky me, I did the logical thing and went back as if I was choosing Chloe, but instead it was me who got shot. Turns out that was how things were supposed to play out all along. Nathan was in the girls restroom, anyone else would have spoken out about that, instead I hid because I was a coward back then.

Well after all the bullshit I went through in that week, there was no way I was going to let Chloe get shot, when I could stand up to Nathan before she even showed up. I guess it worked out in my favor, seeing as he didn't hit anything vital and the gunshot alerted Mr. Madsen to what was going on. I'm sure he was confused about Chloe being in the bathroom after a gunshot went off, especially since she was holding my body in her arms and crying over me, although I hear she actually called him David when she asked for his help. I suppose it's a step up from Step-Douche. After I was in the hospital for a little while Mr. Madsen seems to treat me different, with more respect. I guess it has to do with the fact that I was shot, so I suppose he thinks he can understand a little better seeing as he is ex-military. Chloe well, that was interesting having to explain to her what happened since she hadn't known I was back in town. So I told her as much of the truth as I dared. That I didn't call because I was scared of how she would react, and that despite everything I had come back for her, the school was just a bonus.

Which I suppose leads us up to the current status that we're in now. I'm back in my dorm sitting at my desk, writing this in my journal because Chloe and I got into another fight, or I suppose our first real fight in this timeline. Frank was pretty torn up about Rachel, she was his angel as much as she was Chloe's. However that didn't negate the fact that she still had to pay Frank back for all the weed she had gotten over time. She owed him, and she didn't have the money. Unlike in the other timeline where we could get off the hook by the fact that we were searching for Rachel so he used that as payment, in this one everything had already been found out. So Chloe and I ended up getting into one massive argument about paying him in intervals from her job that she had gotten, so that at least he would get payed off eventually. She on the other hand thought it would be better to accumulate it and pay it off all at once, that way once it was done she'd never have to deal with him again. Needless to say the difference in opinion and the general day the both of us had dealt with so far added up to on explosive fight. So here I am several days later and I still haven't heard from my girlfriend, yes she and I are dating, in several days. I'm starting to get worried. Oh, well there's a knock at the door, guess I'll write again tomorrow.

Max Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chloe Pov_**

"This totally blows. It's been several days since I've seen Max, but I don't know what to say. I mean how do I even begin to ask her about these weird ass dreams I've been having, that seem less like dreams and more like memories, my memories, but from a different version of this timeline. I mean it's not like I can just go up to her and tell her about remembering how she saved me in the bathroom, how she saved me at the junkyard...twice, no make that three times if we include when Jefferson shot me. Not to mention the time we broke into Blackhell to break into the Principals office, and then decided to go and Splish Splash. I have a hard time believing that that these aren't real memories. Although if that's true it means that Max had time rewind powers in that timeline and we did some hella amazing shit. In which case booo on the fact that she didn't let me steal the Principals rolly chair. Although I will admit the alternate me was right when she said Max looked cute with her hair soaked in chemicals, I could tell I wanted to kiss Max then, but I refrained a hella lot. Then of course Step-Dick decided to show up and we had to hide and shit so he didn't find us, man that was annoying.

I sighed and took a hit and sat down on the bench and looked out over the Bay. Coming up to the lighthouse to think was probably the best idea I had in a while, aside from when I asked Mad Max out. I was so stoked when she said yes, although looking back on these memories, even when that Warren dude showed interest in her, she was always so focused on me. Maybe those feelings weren't so one sided after all. Gah, If I'm going off of the memories from then, then that means that Max was just being her usual self and worrying. Of course after all the shit that happened it's clear to see why she was worried. Seeing as how the memories all line up in sequence and match up with how things have gone so far recently, along with how she seems to know a bit more than she should, oh hell. I have been such an ass, Max was just looking out for me like normal and I blew it out of proportion, again. That woman is a saint for putting up with my mood swings. I don't know how she does it, I probably would have dumped my sorry ass by now.

Shit, I mean after all the things we've been through? Hell I don't think I could have done any of it or gotten through that like I did if Max wasn't there with me. I mean at first she totally saved my ass from being shot by Prescott. Which was totally fucking amazing by the way. Then she predicts whats in my pockets, granted I know she rewound on that one a few times to get it right, but still that was an amazing way to convince me of her powers, and get my mind off of the shit that was going on around me, at least for a while. After that I did not expect her to come barreling out of the closet in order to take the blame for my weed, I mean shit Max. That was some hella hardcore shit right there. Lets see, oh we went to the junk yard next, my home away from hell American Rust. She saved my life from my own stupidity when I shot that front fender. And then how she was totally going to shoot Frank to defend me, that was trippy. Then she totally saved me from becoming a railroad pancake, that was hella intense. I seriously thought that was the end for me, I don't think I want to know how many times Max saw me die before she managed to beat the train and save me. Though it would explain why she seemed to distressed, even more so than me.

Good gods, that girl has been my sanity for so long. Even when I said Rachel was my angel, Rachel knew that she could never replace Max. I think she knew I was in love with little miss Caulfield even before I did. I took another drag from my stash and slumped on the bench. I knew leaving Max alone for so long was a shitty thing to do, but I had to sort through these weird memories on my own. Although now I'm beginning to realize I might not have to do it all alone, If Max came from that timeline, maybe she can help me make sense of this. Either way, It's time I got back to my girlfriend. I hope she forgives me for being an ass, I know she was only trying to be logical and I was being immature, and a brat. I took one final hit and dropped the bud and stomped it out. Then I grabbed my vest from the back of the bench and raced down the hill to my truck. It wasn't too late, but the sun was going down, and I kind of wanted to make it back to Max's dorm room before it got to dark out. If I waited too long then she might be asleep before I get there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Max/Third Person Pov**_

"Alright give me a minute." I closed my diary and got up from my chair and stretched. After doing so I headed over to the door and unlocked it and then opened it, on the other side was Chloe. I stared at her for a minute. "Chloe..."

Chloe sheepishly brought up her hand and gave a half wave. "Hey, Max. Um...look can I come in? I think we need to talk." I nodded and moved aside so she could come in. Once she got passed me I closed the door before going and sitting down beside her on my bed.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" I asked, having known her as long as I have and having the memories I did, It wasn't all that hard to see that something was really bothering her. I just wish I knew what it was. As I sat beside her on the bed I took her left hand in mine and gave it a squeeze of reassurance, this made Chloe smile.

"Ah, heh. Look, I've been a giant ass so far this week. I should at least have called or left a message so you didn't worry about me lying in a ditch somewhere. I'm sorry for making you worry about my sorry ass." Chloe turned and looked away from Max and chuckled. Max furrowed her brow and raised her left hand to Chloe's face and using two fingers she placed her fingers under Chloe's chin and turned her back towards her.

"Chloe..." Max shook her head and smiled weakly at Chloe. "Don't, don't talk that way. It's my job to worry about you. You're my best friend, my captain, and my girlfriend. I'd do anything for you Chloe." Max chuckled then and bumped Chloe with her shoulder. "Besides, it's a nice ass, if I do say so myself."

Chloe just stared at me and then laughed and smiled. "I do believe I am a good "bad" influence on you, Caulfield." Chloe sat there smiling for a minute, that is until whatever was bothering her came to the forefront of her mind. Then her brow furrowed and she looked at me. "Max, I've been having these strange dreams ever since our fight. It, and I know this is going to sound strange, but it feels like they're memories, my memories. Only they don't feel like their from this 'time' it's like a different version of this timeline I guess, just in an alternate 'time' to this one." Chloe shook her head. "Listen to me, I probably sound like a head case right now."

Max sat stunned for a moment before she snapped herself out of it and shook her head as if trying to clear it of the shock from what she had just heard. "Chloe, no...that's not."

Chloe interrupted Max. "I get it, it sounds crazy. It's probably something my mind made up, must have smoked too much. Heh"

Max shook her head and made Chloe look at her. "No, Chloe that's not it at all. I...Chloe I should probably tell you something. I know this is going to sound Hella insane, but you have to trust me. Everything I'm about to tell you is 100% legit. I'm not lying." Chloe nodded, but looked worried, a little curious, and it's almost as if she seemed to have an idea of what Max was going to say, but that's impossible.

Max sat and recited everything that had happened in the alternate timelines, all of them. How she had to watch Chloe get shot the first time, and then how she got her rewind ability in the first place. About her reunion with Chloe and all the insane shit they had done together in order to reconnect and try and find Rachel. The numerous times she saved Chloe from dying either from her own recklessness or from other circumstances. About their break in at the pool, and how they fell in love with one another, including their own version of a confession during the storm when she had to make a choice.

"I always did everything I could to protect you, and to protect others as well. I never wanted things to end up the way they did, all chaos and ruin, but I won't ever regret going back and doing what I did. Yeah, part of the week we met was based on some knowledge from the other timelines, but ultimately. I tried to forget that stuff so I was as honest with you as possible. I didn't want our relationship to be based on a lie, and since I don't have the rewind in this timeline, I didn't think I'd ever have to explain it." Max shrugged and retracted her hand from Chloe's and folded them in her lap, and she looked down. Chloe stared at Max and then pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, Max. I know I'm not the best at this mushy shit, but It's always so much easier when you're involved. I understand, I really do. I, I have those memories, so there's no reason to hide anymore. I know that I loved you in all those timelines, and if it's possible it only makes me love you even more. I wouldn't be where I am without you, you mean everything to me Max." Chloe murmured to her as she held Max in her arms.

Max nuzzled her nose into Chloe's neck as she reached up and grabbed a hold of Chloe's shirt and sighed. "I love you too, Chloe. If I didn't have you I don't know where I'd be right now, or even who I'd be. You're my balance, I'll never be more grateful for having you in my life than I am now. You help me come out of my shell."

"And you help me cool off and take the world a little more seriously, and less like one big joke. You're right though, I couldn't be more grateful for you being in my life than I am right now." Chloe then pulled back and made Max look at her, and then leaned down and gave her a kiss, first on her forehead, then on her nose, then on her lips before she pulled back. "Promise me we'll always be together, and that you'll always be my partner in time?"

Max smiled and chuckled. "As long as you're my partner in crime." Then Max leaned up and they kissed again, this one was filled with all the emotions they shared in the different timelines, everything they felt for one another, and would feel for one another. It was pure bliss, they shared a once in a lifetime kind of love. One that transcended realities, a soul-bond, they were each others heart.


End file.
